the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominic Edwards
"You're making a '''big' mistake, Hope. You need the Commonwealth. The Columbian needs '''the Commonwealth. ... You'll regret this. You will. ... '''The day will come when you won't be,"'' '' -- Dominic to his daughter as she exiles him and the Commonwealth from the Columbian forever '''Dominic Aaron Drew Edwards' ''is a character 'The 'New Age' Extensionwho was born after the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios'', a main character and the former tritagonist of the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'''New Age Extension]], and the protagonist of'' 'The Dominic Special. He is the youngest child of Harry Edwards and Bethany and was born two years after the Battle of Archangel. Unlike his sister, Dominic revelled in the war-time escapades of his father and those around him and grew up fascinated by the art of war. As such he excelled at the School of Defence and enlisted in the New Graystone Military as soon as he was of age. Reaching the rank of lieutenant while he was still in his teens, Dominic proved to be a strong leader and later general, reflecting his father's leadership skills. Nonetheless, he always felt he lay in the shadow of his father, mother, half-brother and sister. In his mid-teens, he met a woman named Evie and fathered twins with her, Hope and Jacob Edwards, in his teens. After losing his wife, Dominic grew bitter of the world. By the beginning of the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'''New Age Extension]] he had become the general of the military and was tasked with clearing Chicago and leading the Commonwealth's war against the Republic of David. He was the acting leader of the Commonwealth of New Graystone in the war against the New Buckingham Corps. After the defeat of the New Buckingham Corps and the end of the West-East Coast War, Dominic became the legitimate leader of Adams Air Force Base, just as his father had once been. Despite trying to establish relations with the Columbian after their isolation, all attempts have failed, although Dominic is certain his daughter, Hope, still leads the Columbian. Overview Personality Having grown up with a rather cold father and undergone training for most of his youth, Dominic is a rather blunt and short-tempered man, having hardened due to a lack of compassion from his father and the responsibilities of young parenthood. Having lost his wife to walkers before the start of the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]], Post-Apocalypse Season 22 Dominic was born two years after his sister Charlotte and nearly two years to the day after the Battle of Archangel. He was delivered by Carl McKenzie. He grew up in Adams Air Force Base. Season 1 ('New Age' Extension) 'A Larger World' Killed Victims * Gregory David * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Evie Dominic deeply loved Evie. Harry Edwards "I lost my wife, old man! I had to watch as the dead tore her '''APART'! ... You wanna know why we never buried her? Because we never found enough of her to bury,"'' Edwards and Dominic had a relatively rocky relationship. Bethany Edwards Charlotte Edwards John Smith "What about my father? No one remembers him. He saved the Capital, the oil fields...where's his statue?" Trivia * Dominic is named after Bethany's cousin, and his middle names come from Aaron Ganger and Drew Stanton. * Dominic was given more focus over his sister Charlotte in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]], as Charlotte served as an important character in the original series. Category:Characters Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:Tritagonists Category:Edwards Family Category:Main Characters Category:Veteran Ranch Category:Leaders Category:Adams Air Force Base Category:Commonwealth Leaders Category:Born After Outbreak